Usually, the compositions for cosmetic treatment of age-related dermatological symptoms, such as wrinkled skin, comprise lotions which according to the instructions of the products are to be applied onto the skin, for example the skin of the face or onto other parts of the body, where the expected effect is desired.
However, also compositions for cosmetic uses in the form of oral formulations have been described.
WO 01/85182 relates to a composition for oral administration comprising a cartilage extract and a plant extract comprising a hydrophilic antioxidant (e.g. grape seed extract) and a hydrophobic antioxidant (e.g. tomato extract). The composition is used for reducing signs of ageing of the skin. In WO 01/85182, it is stated that a combination of the cartilage extract and the grape seed extract and the tomato extract gives a symbiotic effect, compared to the combination of grape seed and tomato extract on the one hand (negative effect) and fish extract alone (positive effect) on the other hand (cf. page 7, lines 21-26). The disclosure of WO 01/85182 does not mention that the composition is effective against hair loss.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide an alternative composition which is effective for use in a cosmetic treatment of age-related dermatological symptoms, such as wrinkled and/or aged skin as well as hair loss.